1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods allowing implementation of a fully automated or semi-automated determination of the position of an object, in particular of a piece of sports equipment, for example a ball or soccer ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system and a method for tracking the movement of an object within a predetermined area is known from US 2002/0270156 A1 by Gary Ravet.